


Connection of Two Souls

by WritingIsMyCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Markus is feeling regretti, Nightmares, but they love each other dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyCoffee/pseuds/WritingIsMyCoffee
Summary: Markus wakes from his stasis with an increasing stress level and one objective: find Simon.





	Connection of Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling tired and sappy about these two boys and wrote this. Enjoy!

Markus wakes from his stasis with an increasing stress level and one objective: find Simon.

He stands from the full bed he occupies whenever his body require him to go under, the springs creaking underneath his weight. With only a few quick strides, he crosses the room and throws open the door. The reminder to close the door behind him is faint and is almost ignored entirely.

Beyond his door stands a building full of obstacles. Closed bedrooms similar to his, a dozen floors of the new Jericho location filled to the brink with androids who may stop him for questions, and the daily hazards of moving and existing in the first place. It’s too much to factor, and Markus feels his thirium pump quicken its pace.

Thank ra9 androids can communicate without having to be face-to-face.

_Simon?_

A painful eternity passes. If Markus still had his LED, he’s sure without a doubt it would be bright red. A million dark possibilities bounce around in his mind.

_Markus._

Despite not needing to breath, Markus exhales deeply.

_Where are you?_

_Ground floor. New arrivals showed up recently. Are you alright?_

A dozen responses try to form, but one curt one breaks through the mob.

_No._

There is an immediate reply.

_I’m on my way._

A comfort it may be, but now the former revolution leader finds himself playing his least favorite game: the waiting game. He stands anxiously outside his- _their_ room, shifting his balance form one foot to the other repeatedly in a pitiful attempt to occupy himself. A ventilation shaft hangs almost directly above his head, and the dull roaring of the moving air fills his audio processors with static.

Time passes idly, too idly for his liking. It’s almost as if it’s taunting him. A warning in his vision indicates how fast his stress level has risen in the past minute alone, and a separate warning joins it to brace him for the influx of artificial tears to his eyes. They sit comfortably on the corners of his eyes, also taking their sweet time to cascade down his cheeks.

He crosses his arms across his chest only to untangle them a second later. He craves the embrace of another like one craves oxygen to breathe. The loss of physical contact makes his metal joints ache and his plastic skin feel brittle.

There’s a storm brewing in his head, memories of a harsh, snowy day and terrible choices pressing down on him as a reminder of the mistakes he’s made. He can still feel the cold Detroit air push against him, see the frost forming on his stolen uniform sleeves, feel the solid steel holster of the gun in his grip-

A blond head of hair breaches the opening of the elevator to his left and Markus turns to lock eyes with Simon. Their gaze shares a thousand thoughts, Simon’s own features expressing his genuine concern over Markus’ hasty message. They’re only a handful of yards apart, but the distance is larger than the entire city surrounding them.

Simon takes the first step forward, hand slowly outstretching. “Markus, what’s wrong?”

Every instinct in Markus’ body is telling him to _run_ , run for Simon and scoop him up before he’s taken away from him. And yet, his feet are frozen in place. He’s a deer in headlights, staring straight into the powerful beam that is Simon himself.

An android-a person- so caring, so selfless, so loving. One with a calm sea for eyes and gentle lips to soothe him during his rougher days. One who has stood by his side through firefights and stalemates. Simon. Just _Simon_.

He can barely feel the tears streaming down to his chin. “I’m sorry.”

Simon is walking much faster now, and just as he’s about to reach him Markus closes the gap. He throws his arms around his boyfriend, the man he shares half of his being with, and holds him tight. If he lets go, he’ll lose him. He’ll lose him for sure. He tucks his head into Simon’s shoulder and breaks completely, fake tears soaking into the other man’s fabric like thick rain.

Two arms reach around him just as tightly in return, one running a hand back and forth in soothing motions. Nothing is said between them; nothing needs to be said right away. All they need is to hold onto one another and wait for Markus’ storm to die down.

Eventually, Simon breaks them apart. He grabs ahold of Markus’ hand and wipes fresh tears away with the other. “Let’s go somewhere private, okay?”

Markus nods, almost too small to notice. It takes no time at all to sail the ocean back to their bedroom, not when Simon is by his side. Door closed, and the world shut out, Markus leans into Simon as they sit side-by-side on their bed.

“I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay. Whatever it is, explain it to me.”

“I think I was…dreaming? I went into stasis, but…but I was back at the Stratford Tower.”

Simon squeezes his hand. “We don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to.”

Markus stills. “Do you…want to?”

There’s a short lull in their conversation. “Not really,” Simon finally mumbles. “But maybe we can try this again.”

The hand holding Markus’ materializes into its true, pristine silicon form, waiting for permission to create a link. Markus’ own skin fades away and he eagerly accepts his boyfriend’s connection.

Emotions pour out of him like a busted dam. Every droplet of fear during the heist, every urge to turn tail and run the moment Simon was shot. His agony that built up those long days without any word between them comes rushing out of him. But at the forefront of it all is shame. Shame and sickening regret that continues to tear him apart from the inside to this day.

Then as soon as he’s bled dry, Simon douses him in his own wave.

He feels the shock of going down after being injured, the uncertainty of the entire situation crushing him like a sake of bricks. The loneliness and absolute terror of being stranded on the roof leaking thirium hurts more than anything Markus has ever felt, and it only adds to his anguish.

Then Simon envelops him in hope. The hope he felt when Markus carried him out of the tower, the hope he carried himself to get him back to Jericho. He feels the strength of past memories that fueled him and the warmth of the hug they shared upon their reunion.

Suddenly, the connection is severed as Simon covers his hand once again. “I’m here Markus. I didn’t go anywhere, and I don’t plan on it.”

Markus squeezes his eyes shut, new tears threatening to rise out of him. “I should have never left you behind.”

“You can’t change anything now,” Simon reminds him, his voice delicate and soft. A pair of lips is pressed against Markus’ forehead. “I don’t hold what you did against you, and I never will.”

The sincerity of that statement sinks into Markus slowly, then all at once. A small smile spreads across his face. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Funny, I always think the same thing about you.”

They both laugh, and Markus finally musters up the courage to sit up and open his eyes. He looks at the love of his life with absolute fondness, and Simon looks at him like he hung the stars and the moon.

“How about we go to Carl’s for the weekend?” Simon asks. “I think we could use a little time to ourselves.”

With all the tenderness he can muster, Markus lets go of their handhold to cup the sides of his love’s face and pull him into a kiss. There’s no hunger to it, nor is there any need to rush or force the act. They simply _act_.

Pulling away, Markus leans his forehead to Simon’s and hums happily. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Have a good day/night :)


End file.
